rusefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LtVic
Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:LtVic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Balphezar (Talk) 14:05, September 12, 2010 WTH!!! Dude you have to remove that and create a Glitches section that is neither helpful nor Strategic remove it from the Stratergies and Help Section and Create a Glitch Section Did it myself Now I have placed a Glitch section for all the things harmful Involving the Pershing and the Console likeas you said having too much Thanks Thank you for adding the information about the Pershing to the page I've only played the demo but I do have a Fair amount of knowledge about the Units used in the games Welcome Aboard! *Our Style Guide :To add to this, please no real life photos of tanks, bunkers, units, etc. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'll get on to adding the pics for you :) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm yeah, me to. Lucky 2000th edit i guess :P -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) To add, I don't see why we couldn't include photos of unit real-world counterparts, so long as those photos are kept in the 'History' section of the page, along with the real-world information. But then, that's just my opinion. :3 -- Balphezar 21:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd be cool with that, not that my what i think matters ._. Yeah, well lets not discuss it here, how about here :). Also, can you please remember to sign your post with four tildes (~~~~) -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:58, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ermmm, i said yeah as if it doesn't matter. It does, cause your not a vandal! :D -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Acheivement boosting It seems that you are achievement boosting. Permanent ban for you. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :haha joking but please don't boost, and by boosting i mean your commenting on blogs with pointless views, such as the demo release blog? Its not necessary at all. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Im not trying to boost i got yah , New to wikia type stuff Im going to test out this tilda thing LtVic 23:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you say you had glitches/cheat to report? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No no glitches or cheats?.. LtVic 11:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :well if you havent already seen the glitches page put them on there, it should remain unconfirmed until another few users experience this, as it could be a number of factors that make it crash with just you. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Unbeatable Tactic I think you should just post it to the forums. I'm sure if it's unbeatable then some patch will sort it -- IDave Ja VuTalk 00:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ahh yeah maybe ill do that LtVic 17:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC)